


[podfic] No Wealth and No Ruin

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Dead Like Me, Social Network (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'No Wealth and No Ruin' by kaikamahine read aloud. 8hrs30mins</p><p>In which Mark Zuckerberg gets a job, learns important life lessons, makes friends, finds the love of his life, and dies. Not necessarily in that order. [Dead Like Me fusion]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] No Wealth and No Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Wealth and No Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339560) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> I'm pretty sure kaikamahine is the best writer to have ever lived. She can make you laugh and cry in the same breath, and all her stories are beautiful. 'No Wealth and No Ruin' holds a dear, dear place in my heart. It made me think of life and death in a new light, and I hope it will do the same for you. Even if you're never seen Social Network, you'll be fine following along with this wonderful story.
> 
> I was very blessed to have flyingthesky design two beautiful covers for this podfic. They're so beautiful! If you enjoyed them, please drop her a line and let her know :)

Cover Art provided by flyingthesky.

| 

## Stream Snippet

## Duration

8hrs30mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Bel Air_ by **Lana Del Rey**
  * _Somewhere Only We Know_ by **Keane**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021025.zip)(236MB)
  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021024.zip)(292MB)
  * Download [Part 1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tsn/wealth-ruin-1.zip) and [Part 2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tsn/wealth-ruin-2.zip) here while the audiofic archive is down.

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
  
---|---


End file.
